Tormenting Muses is So Fun!
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: Good enough to read. Or is it? Written by a depraved Anime Brat!


DML enters the room with a huge and evil grin: Hi everyone!!!! *Waves like crazy*  
  
Marik: Why so happy? *A bit scared*  
  
DML: Can't a girl be happy for no reason? *Innocent look*  
  
Marik: No. *Grim look*  
  
Seto: *Being sarcastic* What devastating, harmful, treacherous and immoral torment you have for us today?  
  
DML: Nothing, really.  
  
All: That's a relief. Oh thank Ra!  
  
DML: I'm just going to complain about how much my life sucks.  
  
Seto: Aww crap, now I have to put it with this too? It's bad enough I have to deal with Mokuba and Noah whining.  
  
DML: Kidding. I have ideas from Lady-Date to help me afflict pain on you guys. ^.^  
  
Joey: Oh rapture.  
  
DML: Turns out, I do have good ideas. The more, the better. *Evil laugh. Very evil laugh* *Lightning flashes and thunder sounds in the distance*  
  
Seto: Oh no. My traumatized dreams about dying young and rich are coming true!! *Shudders in corner* Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
  
DML: Quit whining. Don't make me lock you in a room with Tea, like I did in Lady-Date's fanfic.  
  
Seto: *Back to normal somehow* Okay, so maybe I deserved that, but not now. I still have to figure out how to get back in my house and punish both Noah and Mokuba for locking me out.  
  
DML: Until then, you have to stay here. Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Seto: Oh joy. What a dream come true. -_-  
  
DML: You're actually happy about that? Wow. O_o  
  
Seto: I was being sarcastic, you demented witch!  
  
DML: I'm not demented, just misunderstood. ^.^  
  
Seto: Why even bother?  
  
DML: Let's see. What ideas did Lady give me. hmm.  
  
Marik: Aww, what's wrong? Forgot already? *Being sarcastic as usual*  
  
DML: No you idiot! Just trying to decide what to do first. Moron.  
  
Marik: Oh. Why be mean to us? We didn't do anything to you.  
  
DML: On the contrary, you didn't do anything to me. Just Seto, eh. Tea, Tristan, uhm, well, what else am I gonna write about in my fanfics?  
  
Marik: Something that doesn't involve a Kendo stick.  
  
DML: Sorry, but I have to make good use of it.  
  
Marik: Damn you. Why am I even here anyways?  
  
DML: Because I'm the authoress and what I say, you do, got it?  
  
Marik: But why am I here?  
  
DML: Because I like you a whole lot and it's more fun tormenting you along with everyone else.  
  
Marik: That didn't make any sense whatsoever.  
  
DML: So. What's your point? I am the authoress and nothing makes sense to me. ^-^  
  
Marik: And I thought I was corrupted and evil. Guess not.  
  
DML: That's right! In my stories, everything's opposite!!!!!  
  
Marik: Dear Ra save us all!  
  
Seto: What are you whining about? She didn't do anything to you.  
  
DML: Not yet, at least.  
  
Marik: Oh crap. *Runs*  
  
DML: Aww, there goes my fun. *Sees Seto and grins evilly* On the other hand, there's always you, Seto.  
  
Seto: Hey! That's not fair! Why not torture Duke and the others?  
  
DML: Eh, good point. But not good enough! WEEEE!!! *Pulls out Kendo stick*  
  
Seto: Have I told you I hate you?  
  
DML: Eh, lost count. But I am guessing over about twenty thousand times. On a daily basis. Even though it isn't true. *Evil laugh*  
  
Seto: AAAHHHHH!!! MARIK!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!! *Runs at a maximum of 125mph, leaving a trail of fire*  
  
DML: *Sings* Oh what fun it is to beat my muses, with a big, fat Kendo stick! Hey! *Chases Seto and Marik* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami: Where is everyone?  
  
Duke: I have no idea. Unless Dark Moon had something to do with this. *Crickets chirp*  
  
Yami: Uh. okay.  
  
Duke: Where are those crickets coming from anyways?  
  
Yami: Sound effects?  
  
Duke: Most likely. *Hears Seto and Marik screaming their heads off* Here comes trouble.  
  
Seto + Marik: HELP US!!!! DARK MOON HAS OFFICIALLY LOST HER MIND, NO THANKS TO THAT DEPRAVED LADY DATE!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yami: Quick! Hide in the bathroom! *Seto + Marik go in the GIRLS bathroom. Thank you Lady-Date for that idea, heh, heh*  
  
Yami: Dammit. Not isn't what I meant. Who put that there anyways?  
  
DML following the burnt trail: Did you guys see Marik and Seto head this way? *Tries to catch breath*  
  
Duke: No. Why?  
  
DML: Just want to have some fun. Where's Puppy Dog? (Referring to Joey)  
  
Yami: He's not here.  
  
DML: Oh. Well, if I can't find those three, you two can replace them. *Evil grin as lightning strikes and thunder crashes*  
  
Yami + Duke: Oh crap. *Runs like there's no tomorrow*  
  
DML: Eh, too damn tired though. *Sits on sofa*  
  
Yami: You aren't going to chase us? *Walks back with extreme caution*  
  
DML: Nope. Just gonna sit on my ass.  
  
Duke: That's a first. *Marik and Seto walk out of the GIRLS restroom traumatized*  
  
Seto: So that's what it's like in there.  
  
DML: There you are.  
  
Yami: How the hell did you meet Lady Date anyways?  
  
DML: Through a good friend.  
  
Tristan comes out of nowhere: You mean your imaginary friend?  
  
DML: No, you ditz! *Stands up and whacks Tristan upside the head with Kendo stick* Ooh, that felt goooooood!!! *Whacks Tristan even harder until he falls on the floor, twitching* Oops. Uh, Tristan? *Pokes Tristan a few times with Kendo stick* Oh well. *Sits back down*  
  
Yami: Poor Tristan.  
  
Duke: Yeah, well at least we don't have to put up with him in the series anymore. He has no place in the plots. He's completely useless and annoying.  
  
DML: Well put, Duke.  
  
Duke: Thank you. Now what?  
  
DML: Eh. uh. err. um.  
  
Yami: Are you going to say anything?  
  
DML: Hold on, I'm thinking! Eh. uh. err. um.  
  
Duke: Anytime now.  
  
DML: Be patient! Eh. uh. err. um.  
  
Yami: She just sits there, cross-eyed and drooling. Just like Tea, huh?  
  
Duke: That is so cruel, but true. *Laughs*  
  
Lady Date makes her entrance: HEEEELLOOOO PEOPLE!!!  
  
Seto: Oh no. Not Lady Date! NOT LADY DATE!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Runs screaming his lungs out*  
  
Lady: What's his deal? *Sees Tristan still twitching on floor* Aww, did I miss the fun?  
  
DML: I'm afraid so.  
  
Lady: Damn. Hey! You're using the Kendo stick I got ya!  
  
DML: Yep!  
  
Duke: Why are you encouraging her? She nearly thrashed her favorite guy because of you.  
  
DML: No, I just wanted some exercise.  
  
Duke: Ohhh!  
  
DML: Dweeb. Cute, but still a dweeb.  
  
Lady: Where's Joey?  
  
DML: That's what I'm wondering. Hmm, yaoi sounds nice.  
  
Duke: What the hell??  
  
DML: Just wanna see if you're still paying attention. I'm not that stupid.  
  
Duke: You sure about that? *Gets smacked upside the head by Lady*  
  
Lady: Quiet! No one dare hits an authoress.  
  
DML: Thank you!  
  
Lady: You're welcome!  
  
Yami whispering: They're all against us. out of all people, why Dark Moon?? She used to be so good and innocent, now, corrupted, depraved, demented and twisted. Once was sweet and nice for a change.  
  
DML: Not anymore, baby! Wooooooo!!  
  
Yami: Poor Seto.  
  
DML: Man, I wanna go to a rave. Maybe see. someone I know.  
  
Duke: How the hell did the conversation of you being demented turn into a rave desire?  
  
DML: I have no idea!! ^-^  
  
Duke: Lovely. Might as well jump off a five-foot story building.  
  
DML: Aww, and ruin my fun we're gonna have with you?  
  
Duke: Yes.  
  
DML: It's sooooo fun tormenting you guys, right Lady Date?  
  
Lady: Yes it is! *Both laugh evilly*  
  
Yami: *Prays*  
  
Duke: *Shudders in corner with the others* Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  
  
Lady: So what torment can we put them through? Beating them with a Kendo stick until they're bloody pulps of flesh, leaving Seto in a room with a sugar-hyped Mokuba?  
  
DML: Even better. Leaving Marik in a room with a sugar-hyped up me!!!  
  
Lady: Now that's what I call entertainment!  
  
DML: Couldn't have said it better myself.  
  
15 minutes later, in a darkened room not far from here.  
  
Marik: OH GAWD!!!!!! HEEELLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!! SOMEONE, PLEASE!!!!! THIS IS INHUMANE AGAINST SOCIETY!!!! AGAINST ME!!!!  
  
Lady: I always knew it was a good idea to include a bag of sugar.  
  
Duke: How'd you get him in there anyways?  
  
Lady: That is Dark Moon's secret. Not even I know.  
  
Duke: Damn. Poor Marik.  
  
Yugi: What is she doing to my Kaiba??  
  
Lady: That's Marik, Seto's over there. *Points over to Seto whose reading a book* *Yugi jumps on him*  
  
Lady: Why is it so quiet now? *Door breaks down and Marik walks out, extremely traumatized*  
  
Marik: The horror. the horror.  
  
Lady: What did you do to him?  
  
DML: *Walks out* Eh, something a little, eh. bad.  
  
Lady: Like what?  
  
DML: *Whispers in Lady's ear*  
  
Lady: That is bad!  
  
DML: I know. That's why I did it. *Marik falls unconscious on floor* Oops. Didn't mean to be that cruel.  
  
Lady: Well, check out all our stories and give us reviews. Of course, this is the end of this story, but we will be coming up with new ones in time. Dark Moon and I do not own these characters; so don't sue. Well, since Dark Moon has a split personality, she can do almost anything to her muses: love them, care for them, make fun of them, torment them and sometimes worst. Maybe. For me? Corruption to the max! Bye!  
  
DML: Aww, I think I killed him. *Pokes at Marik for a straight 20 minutes* *Marik turns over, moaning* No! He's alive!!! Yay!  
  
All, excluding DML and Lady: *Complete silence* 


End file.
